Cycle of The Serpent: Proditio
by Sai du Chickens
Summary: Phineas Nigellus and Townsend Malfoy find themselves betrayed by an old partner. What lengths will they go to in order to exact revenge?
1. Chapter 1

There were days, Phineas Nigellus thought, when he couldn't wait for the evening hours. Today had been one of those days. Hogwarts had far too many children for his liking.  
  
He shook his head as he reached for the Floo powder. At least he had something to look forward to.  
  
He burst into the sitting room at Malfoy Manor. Townsend already had tea laid and a deck of cards out. He looked up to see the expression on Phineas' face and chuckled. "Rough day, I take it?"  
  
"No thanks to yours." Phineas took a seat across from Townsend. "I don't deny that Sinclair is uncomonly intelligent for his age. Still, I don't think it warrants him getting into arguments with professors."  
  
Townsend grinned. "And what did my sainted progeny decide to pick a fight over today?"  
  
"Something with Arithmancy, that's all I know. Apparently Zeno had an incorrect number on their test, Sinclair spotted it, and it sent the entire class into an uproar."  
  
"And who was right?" Townsend reached for the cedar humidor and passed a cigar to Phineas.  
  
"Sinclair, of course. Now Zeno's making threats about resignation and going on about how he's gone daft and can't teach any longer, the students are more intelligent than him and such nonsense. I expect you'll be getting an owl from him in the morning."  
  
"And I'll be sure to assure him that my son is the only one more intelligent than he is." Townsend began shuffling the cards. "You'll never imagine who called today."  
  
"I imagine you're only bringing it up to distract me from the fact that you're using the deck that tells you what I've got in my hand." Phineas produced his own deck from his robes and passed it to Townsend, who sighed ruefully and accepted it. "Don't keep me in suspense. Who decided to grace you with their presence?"  
  
"Pavo and Theodosia Black." A small smile spread across Townsend's face as he spoke their names, his eyes intent on dealing the cards.  
  
Phineas raised an eyebrow. "They're back in the country?"  
  
"Flew in last week. They're hosting a dinner party in a fortnight; I expect you'll be getting your invitation shortly."  
  
"That should be a wonderful time. It'll be nothing more than Pavo listing his contributions to the Witches' Institute and how they could have never gotten along without him."  
  
Townsend took the trick and drew a card. "I wouldn't be so sure. He apparently had something he was bursting to tell me, but somehow managed to keep it in. Whatever it is, I'd imagine it must be something more than a year of teaching in America. He only rambled on about that for about an hour."  
  
Phineas smiled. "Well, I have a feeling they're coming back to a bit of a disappointment. Orion's marks are terrible. NEWTs are in a month, and if he manages one, I'll be amazed."  
  
"Poor Pavo," Townsend replied sardonically. "Off educating the underpriveliged while his own son turns out to be an idiot."  
  
Phineas shrugged. "Apparently the Appleby Arrows are interested, which is fine for the boy, but you and I both know Pavo's not looking for a Quidditch player for a son."  
  
"True enough. To step away from the digression, though, I have to admit my curiosity is piqued. Pavo's got something up his sleeve, and you and I both know it must be something big."  
  
"Which, coming from Pavo, frightens me a bit."  
  
"As it should." Townsend took the last trick. "I believe I have just won, and I believe that that is the first time I've beaten you at German whist using a legitimate deck."  
  
"An accomplishment indeed." Phineas gathered the cards. "I'll be supplying the cigars next time, then."  
  
"And about time. I'm nearly going broke, keeping you in fine tobacco."  
  
Phineas snorted. "Not won any cases lately?"  
  
"You know better than that, Phineas. There's just been no cases to be had. Things have been either quiet or petty, and that's not good for business."  
  
"And that's why I'm not in law. For that matter, I probably shouldn't have gone into teaching, but at least it makes the Galleons." Phineas stood up. "And with that, my friend, I must make my departure. I'll see you tomorrow, and we can speak more of Pavo Black's troubles then."  
  
Townsend smiled. "Have a good night." 


	2. Chapter 2

Phineas winced at the sight before him. It had been one thing when Townsend and Avice had had live fairies as decoration at last summer's party at the secluded Malfoy Manor; it was another thing altogether for Pavo to be setting off magical fireworks in the middle of London. Phineas could tell by the carriages lined up outside that their owners had done their best to make them as Muggle-friendly as possible, despite the fact that a few still had animated paintings on the sides. Though Pavo was arrogant, he wasn't stupid. The Ministry would be on him for this, no doubt.  
  
He stepped out of his carriage to see Townsend and Avice just in front of him. "Townsend. Lovely evening, isn't it?"  
  
"Ridiculous, if you ask me," Avice snapped. She was a tiny woman who made up for it with her incessant talk. Sarcasm was lost on her. "Apparently he's telling the Muggles that Guy Fawkes Day is six months early this year. Can you imagine! The gall of that man. I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if the Ministry swooped in here tonight and arrested us all. Not to mention, with the way he's got this house furnished, he doesn't need the Ministry poking around in there as it is!"  
  
"That,s enough, Avice," Townsend said vaguely, laying a hand on his wife's arm. "Why don't you go in and talk with Theodosia? I'm sure she's got something scandalous to say about the fashions in America."  
  
Avice's eyes lit up, and she scurried towards the entrance. Townsend gave Phineas a what-can-you-do look. "So far as I can tell, nobody's been able to pry tonight's big revelation out of Pavo."  
  
"Of course nobody could. That would keep you and me from being the first to know." The men chuckled and walked together up to the front door.   
  
Pavo was waiting in the foyer, greeting each of his guests individually. "Absalom, Acantha, wonderful to see you. Theodosia has gifts for the ladies in the parlor, yes, all from America. Knox, Camilla, come in! How are the twins?" Pavo was a short man, not quite yet stout, and nearly always smiling. He looked up to see Phineas and Townsend. "Wonderful! Just the two I'd been hoping to see. Avice is already in there catching Theodosia up on the year's worth of gossip, and--"  
  
"And you need us to do the same for you," Townsend finished for him. "After dinner. Now is simply the time for pleasantries."  
  
"Then pleasantries it shall be," Pavo replied, turning to Phineas. "How is Orion doing? I've barely gotten any owls from him, but then it is quite a distance for a bird to fly, isn't it? He'll be done with school in a few weeks, yes? His grades are still good, I expect."  
  
"Wonderful display outside," Townsend remarked idly. Phineas had to suppress a grin. "I take it you haven't had a single Muggle ask you about it."  
  
Pavo waved his hand. "Not a worry to be had, Townsend. I have it under control." He glanced back at Phineas. "So, then Orion?"  
  
"It is a time for pleasantries," Phineas replied before escaping into the house. He saw that Townsend had been unable to keep his smirk under control.  
  
Phineas hadn't been to Pavo's home in a little over three years, but not much had changed. The Black family had long been practitioners of Dark magic; some even believed that they were foremost in those responsible for its discovery. They were certainly foremost in using it now. The house was filled with nearly ostentatious displays of Dark artifacts, making Phineas a little uneasy. He had only dabbled in the Dark arts once, and was able to pull himself away from it quickly. He was one of a very few. Most wizards quickly grew addicted to the rush of power one felt in using Dark magic, which was probably the explanation for Pavo's endless pride.   
  
The house was filled with people, and Phineas noted as he passed the dining room that at least forty places were set. He felt a jostling behind him and turned to see Townsend. "Puffy old thing wouldn't let me go," Townsend groused. "It's nearly time to eat. Let's head in and find our places."  
  
Phineas found himself seated near the head of the table, with Pavo to his left and Townsend to his right. He shook his head at Pavo's delusions and waited for everyone else to be seated.  
  
Finally, Pavo approached the head of the table. The room quieted. Pavo beamed at his guests and began. "As you all know, I've been in America for the past year. My return is reason enough to call all my friends together. But I think you're all aware by now that I do have another reason for this evening's festivities...a reason of which I'm quite proud."  
  
Phineas wondered how long this would go on. He stole a quick glance around the room to see nearly everyone sitting at attention, with the only exception being Townsend, who seemed to be purposely looking bored. Phineas hid a smile and turned back to Pavo.  
  
"The Americans are a strong-minded people," Pavo was saying, "and provided me with the inspiration to...create. And create I have." he reached inside his robes and withdrew a small bottle with a flourish. The substance inside the bottle was a thick silvery-purple liquid that, Phineas noted, swirled disturbingly of its own accord. He felt Townsend start beside him.  
  
"This," Pavo said, his smile bigger than ever, "is the Quaestio Potion. In some ways it's like Veritaserum, but it's a bit closer to the Imperius Curse." The room broke into hushed whispers, and Phineas realized with a sick feeling in his stomach why Townsend had reacted at the sight of the potion. The colors were different, yes, but that sentient movement was the same...  
  
"It's an amazing innovation, if I do say so myself," Pavo went on, unable to take his eyes off the little bottle for a second. "There's a simple procedure in which you can attune a bottle of the stuff to yourself. Then you need only keep it on hand. When an enemy of yours decides to blackmail you, or testify against you in court, or some such thing like that, a few drops of this will have them telling the truth...but only from your perspective." Pavo finally glanced up at his audience, who had ceased their whispering and were rapt once more--this time, including Phineas and Townsend. Pavo's attention went back to the bottle. "The true beauty of the Quaestio Potion is that if it's administered first, Veritaserum won't change its effects. The subject is, after all, telling the truth; it's just not quite the truth as they see it." Pavo sat down.  
  
The room exploded into applause and fast chatter, and Townsend grabbed Phineas's arm. "We need to go somewhere, outside, and talk about this. Now."  
  
"We've got no proof," Phineas said vaguely, still feeling sick. "He took all the notes...there were no names anywhere..."  
  
"I know that," Townsend snapped. "Trust me, I know we haven't got a leg to stand on legally, and I know that I was an utter idiot for it. I also have a good feeling that all the notes are gone. But I'm not letting Pavo Black not only take credit for something you and I put fourteen years of our lives into, I'm not letting him twist it into Dark magic, either." 


	3. Chapter 3

Truth be told, the whole thing had been a fluke. Phineas and Townsend had met at Hogwarts in Phineas's sixth year and Townsend's first, but were little more than house acquaintances until Phineas finished school and took over the position as Potions teacher. Townsend admired Phineas's magical skill, as Townsend wasn't the strongest in that area, while Phineas admired Townsend's quick mind and tongue. After Townsend left school and began working with his father at Malfoy Magical Law, the two stayed friends and found they had a mutually benefical relationship--Townsend helped unseat the current headmaster at Hogwarts, and Phineas began working on things that would help Townsend in court.   
  
All Townsend had wanted was an antidote for Veritaserum. The stuff was only used in high-profile cases, which were the cases that Malfoy Magical Law had always attracted. Most often they worked defense, and most often for heinous but rich criminals, so the defendant spilling the truth on the stand was not an option. The night they made their breakthrough, Phineas had simply been idly tinkering with potions in the sitting room at Malfoy Manor, so when Pavo Black called, neither of them had had any reservations on letting him in. By that time, the antidote was nearly five years in the making and was showing no progress.  
  
The three of them had been chatting when Phineas thought to add a few drops of thornapple nectar to the mix. The results were instantaneous; the dark blue potion suddenly took on a silvery lustre that moved unnervingly in the cauldron, as if something were alive inside just waiting to get out. Townsend gave a shout and stuffed a sheaf of parchment into Pavo's hands, ordering him to take notes while Phineas tested and refined the potion. What they created that night wasn't an antidote, but it kept the drinker from giving away the straight facts and instead allowed them to speak fully from their own perspective of the truth. It was a step in the right direction.   
  
The problem was Pavo. He insisted on being allowed to help from this point on. Neither Phineas nor Townsend trusted him fully, knowing his family's reputation, and neither of them were overly fond of him. But as Townsend pointed out in a heated whisper, Pavo could easily go public with his knowledge--and that would be the end of Malfoy Magical Law and a new headmaster at Hogwarts. The potion they were producing wasn't exactly legal, and having a criminal lawyer as one of the makers didn't make things look any better. Phineas grudgingly agreed.   
  
So for the next nine years, the three men worked together. Phineas had to grudgingly admit, Pavo was good. Pavo was very good. Pavo was, possibly, better than he was. Still, the three of them made no more headway. Townsend made use of the potion they had, but it still wasn't enough. Then Pavo got an offer to spend a year teaching at the Salem Witches' Institute, and it was agreed to put the potion aside for awhile. All three of them had children who would soon be leaving school and would require more attention than the potion.   
  
All this was flashing through Phineas's mind as Townsend pulled him outside. The street was filled with Muggles staring at the last bits of fading wizard fireworks, still tracing out phoenices and dragons in the sky.   
  
"What are you looking at?" Townsend snarled. The Muggles just stared at him. "Get the hell out of here!" he yelled, and finally they scattered. Townsend turned back to Phineas. "The gall of that damned fool!"  
  
Phineas's mind was racing. "I'll wager he figured out the secret years ago and kept it from us. He's had time enough away to make it look like he came up with it all himself."  
  
"No doubt." Townsend's pale face was reddened with anger. "And he's taken it far from the original intention. It's half-mind control. All we were looking for was something to free the mind, but he used our research to come up with some damnable piece of Dark magic. The he goes and announces it publicly to discredit any claims you or I might make. What an idiot I was!"  
  
"We both were," Phineas corrected. "And now we're stuck. We've got no recourse, Townsend."  
  
But Townsend had suddenly gone still and quiet. Phineas knew the look on his face--it was one he'd only seen before when the man was pondering over documents for a particularly difficult case. He waited, unsure of what Townsend was thinking about.  
  
"No," Townsend finally said slowly. "We have recourse. We can't touch the potion, I'll give you that. But we can get to Pavo."  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?"   
  
"It's simple. Discredit Pavo."  
  
"Surely you don't mean exposing the potion?"  
  
"If it comes to that, yes." Townsend was in his best court mode now. He began pacing the sidewalk slowly as he spoke. "But there are other ways. Between you and me, we should be able to take him down with no problem. It will be complicated, and epending on which path we choose, we may have to get his idiot son involved as well. But that's casualties of war for you."  
  
"War? I don't think I like the sound of that."  
  
Townsend stopped abruptly to look Phineas square in the eye. "You don't think this is war? He's done more than steal from us. He's warped what we worked so hard for. He's dirtied it with his Dark magic. This isn't just about reclaiming what's rightfully ours. You don't think he'll profit from our work? You don't think he'll end up celebrated? He will, Phineas. He will if we don't step in and do something about it." Townsend resumed his pacing. "Oh, yes. This is war." 


End file.
